Love Letters to Yao
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Ivan sends Yao love letters, they meet, and boom! Yao porks Ivan. Border lining PWP. I really do suck at summaries to read the stories.


I was hardly ever dense, but when it came to love, my mind just goes blank. I've never really been in love. I've actually never really thought of the idea of being in love; not until I've gotten a love letter or two. They were always signed with 'Love your secret Admirer' and things of the nature.

But here I was, trapped between the bed and Ivan, his scarf dangling in front of my face. My breathing was labored. He lightly touched my cheek. Just his touch sent shivers through my body. I lifted my face into his touch. I wanted to feel more of it.

"Yao," he breathed into my ear. "Will you become with me, da?" he asked softly, his breath tickling my ear and neck as he spoke.

"I…" I abruptly stopped. This is a lot to think about. I'd be handing over my virginity (in a way, if you know what I mean. I can't say I haven't been with someone in bed). I looked up into his violet eyes. I…He was never rude to me. He seemed always like an outsider to me. He looked scary usually, but this…he showed a sort of innocent appearance, a lustful look. "Yes…." I said after some time of thinking. I wasn't sure if it was my heart talking or my body talking. It definitely couldn't be my brain. It wasn't cooperating correctly along with my body. I yearned to get out of this situation. My body was oh-so sensitive to his soft and gently touches. Everywhere he touched, my skin was left tingling.

Ivan gave a soft smile and tangled his fingers with mine. He lowered himself down shakily until I was under his full weight. I groaned softly. He was heavy! Slowly, he leaned up to capture my lips in a gently, passionate kiss. I loosened our fingers to wrap my arms around his neck. He smiled and chuckled into this kiss. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue over it, sucking on it, nipping it. It was…_pleasant._ While he sucked on my bottom lip, I managed to capture his upper lip, nipping it lightly. I felt his hands on my waist, lifting my hips up and resting them on his knees.

"Yao…" he said, beginning to feel more of my body up. "Will you become one with me?" he asked again. He sat up and looked at me with seriousness in his gorgeous purple eyes.

"Yes," I said, more sure of myself. He was the only one who could make my body react like it did. He had to be the one I was meant to be with him- or at least he was meant to take my body like this.

"I want to please you tonight, Yao. Allow me to do so, please, da," he said hungrily. "But you're going to have to trust me." His hands slid up my plain white t-shirt, slipping it over my head.

In response, I lifted my hips to rub against his, bringing him down for another kiss but with added power. He gasped lightly against my mouth, and I jumped at the opportunity to push my tongue into his more than willing mouth. Say what you want, I have experience in kissing. I explored his mouth for the first time. I swept my tongue over the roof of his mouth. He shivered and gave way to a small moan. The moan turned me on as I continued to prod at his mouth. When our tongues met, it became a fierce battle. He was a talented kisser, I'd give him that, but I was better. I dominated him after our wild fight, causing him to weaken his defense. Taking advantage of his weakened defense, I flipped him over easily now that he's distracted. I straddled his lips and smile down at the Russian beneath me.

"You're smooth," he said. "But if you won't allow me to claim you, my body is more than ready for you, moya lyubov (my love). Do me how you wish. Tie me down, bruise my body, use my body for your own personal pleasures for all I care, da." He gave a small smirk. "Command me if you wish, da."

I thought about the offer. It was really tempting, I had to admit. I peeled off his prized scarf from around his neck. He had already shed his think winter clothing when he walked into my household, leaving himself in a soft cashmere sweater and jeans. Slowly, I strip him of his sweater but left his scarf. God this man is beautiful without his shirt! My fingers dance over his pale, well-built chest. He sighed softly when I brushed over his nipples.

He looked into my eyes and pulled me down into a rough, hot kiss I couldn't help but moan into. His mouth was amazing; I wanted to feel it somewhere else other than on mine. I pushed him away.

"Suck me," I said in a seductive tone I didn't even know I could manage.

I could tell by the way his jeans tightened that it turned him on. Ivan got on his knees in front of me. I could feel his fingers trace over my slight erections. He murmured something in Russian I didn't quite hear. His teeth grazed across my clothed member and caused me to bite back a small gasp that threatened to escape my lips. He wasn't satisfied until my jeans were as uncomfortable as his were. He undone my pants with his teeth (which I found quite a turn on!) and pulled them down bit by bit using his teeth. He did my boxers the same way.

"Yao-Yao is bigger than I thought he'd be, da," he said more or less to himself.

I was about to make a statement but Ivan wrapped his lips around my erection before I could. Slowly, he took in more, his tongue stroking underneath. His tongue stroked across the tip and tried to force the tip of his tongue in the slit. Gasping, I intertwine my fingers in his soft hair. I felt him smile around my throbbing erection. He began to flick over the tip over and over again. I moaned and gripped his hair tighter, causing him to wince and pull away.

"Sorry, aru," said, but my grip on his hair never loosened. I knew what he was about to say, but I yanked him up by his hair and kissed him forcefully. I shoved my tongue past his surprised lips, stroking over his tongue, tasting my own precum mixed in with his saliva. He moaned into this kiss and pressed more into it. His hand moved to replace his mouth on my shaft and began to stroke it, slowly at first but gradually got faster as my grip tightened in his hair and a steady stream of moans and gasps escaped my mouth. With my free hand, I removed his hand and pulled him onto the bed, pushing him on his back.

"I don't have to wait anymore, da?" he asked innocently, looking up at me with his beautiful violet eyes.

I ignored his question and unraveled his scarf from around his neck and tied his hands together. I proceeded to tie the other end of scarf to the head post. Smirking down at Ivan, I caressed the enormous bulge in his jeans. He jerked at my touch. I teased him like he did me. He was beginning to buck into my hand.

"Yao…." he whined. "Stop teasing please….I'm so hard, it's extremely painful, da."

I scoffed and took my time to undo his pants even though I wanted to, pardon my French, _fuck the man senseless._ I slipped his pants off, listening to his breathing hitch slightly as I did. I slipped his boxers off. I was a bit surprised at how his erection sprung out at me. He shivered lightly.

"Yao," he said, his voice managing to sound sharp, gentle, and wanting all at the same time. "F-fuck me now, please. I-I can handle the pain, da."

His violet eyes flashed with the burning need of sex. I couldn't deny him –or myself- any longer. Pushing his legs apart, I settled in between them and slammed myself inside him. He gasped and reached out for my shoulder, gripping it lightly. God, he was tight! It was expected since I didn't prep him. I didn't really give him time to adjust since the burning need in my sided against the idea as I pulled out to the tip and snapped my hips forward. He let out a girlish squeal that I would never expect the Russian to let escape his lips. I kept a steady pace, waiting for Ivan's squeals and groans of pain to disappear.

"D-deeper, p-please," he moaned, a slight blush painting his now flushed cheeks a darker shade of red. I kissed him, slightly happy he didn't fight back

I controlled the kiss as I angled myself deeper within my Russian lover. He exclaimed, cursing in Russian. At that point I knew I hit his sweet spot. I kept that angle, striking his prostate every time, swallowing down those sweet moans and 'yes's that flowed freely. I was suddenly glad I knew Russian pretty well enough to make out his plea.

"Vot derʹmo (shit)!" he moaned. "Trudneye , pozhaluysta (harder please) , Yao!"

I crushed our lips together as my thrusts got harder. I reached between our bodies and stroked his member in time with my thrusts. All too soon, he released a few minutes later. His muscles clamped around me as I continued to pound him mercilessly into the mattress. He clawed at the headboard, his back arching and hips lifting off the mattress as I continued to strike his spot even after his climax. A particularly hard thrust caused him to squeal, the sound sending me over the edge. I let out a steady stream of curses as I came, collapsing on top of him.

Both of us lying motionless and panting, our breathing returned to normal after a few minutes of deep breaths. An idea formed in my head as we laid there. I was most definitely _not_ done with him.

"Yao…is pretty good, da~"

"Yao isn't done with you yet, aru." I looked into Ivan's violet eyes, smirking ever so slightly. He showed a bit of disappointment before his lips curled up into a smirk that mirrored mine.

"I'm going to top you at least once tonight, da."

"Aru, we'll see about that."

_**And there! I'm done! This took me entirely too long to type ;_; So yeah. I hope you enjoyed this. I don't even know why I made Yao top. I guess because he was tired of getting it in the ass. That's the most legit reason out there. That and Ivan wanted to bottom but I highly doubt that. I'm sure there's going to be more short stories with some sort of madness like this! I got homework to do so byyyeee!**_

_**~LoveViolently**_


End file.
